Babysitting the Little Angels
by WeAreCanon
Summary: The Winchesters have done many impossible things before, but not once had they ever had to deal with a kid angel and his baby brother. (Sabriel and Destiel in later chapters. Picture done by Princessskyes)


**(A/N) AidaMae here! A few things:**

**1) Gabriel never died.**

**2) Trueprincessskykes and I came up with the head canon the in Gabriel younger days he had a lisp and eventually learned to to control it, except for emotional points.**

**3) Imagine a lispy Gabriel! -^^-**

**4) We switch pretty often in this but I'm mostly Sam and Skykes is mostly Gabriel, while we split Dean.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Dean pulled open the door in correspondence to the knock earlier, and saw a basket sitting outside their motel room door. He leaned down to examine it, when he heard a shuffling sound not far off. He turned and saw a young boy (maybe nine or ten years old) with golden hair standing not too far away from the door.

"Hello," Dean greeted gently. "Can I help you?"

The boy pointed to the basket. "That'th my brother," he said with a heavy lisp, "I can't take care of him by mythelf anymore."

Dean lifted the blanket to reveal a pale baby sleeping soundly in the basket. "Where are your parents?" he asked the older boy.

"I don't know," the boy answered, tugging on his... Toga? "Daddy dithappeared a few decadeth ago-"

"Decades?" Dean interrupted. "Hold on, are you two even human?"

"Dean?" a voice called from inside. "Everything okay out there?"

"You might wanna come see..."

Sam was at his brother's side in seconds, looking between the boys curiously.

"We're angelth," the older boy answered. "My name ith Gabriel, and my brother ith Cathtiel."

The two stood there in dead silence. "Wait a second. You mean, the archangel Gabriel? As in the trickster? As in the angel of Monday? And you mean The Angel of the Lord Castiel? The angel of Thursday? The angel who fell?" Dean began rambling on, earning a wide-eyed look from the 10 year old angel. He was soon nudged in the side by Sam.

"Um, hi, Gabriel, is there a reason you asked for us help?" Sam asked, trying to figure if they had any sort of recollection of the two hunters.

Gabriel looked down at his baby brother. "I don't know about all the thtuff you thaid about Tricksterth and Thurthday and falling... But..." He smiled. "Cathtiel liketh you, he thaid we thould come here."

The baby yawned, then opened his eyes, which were a lighter shade of blue than the Cas they were used to. He giggled and reached up towards Dean eagerly, as if wanting to be held.

Dean was fighting a blush as he picked up the baby, he had a lot of what Cas wore. A baggy white shirt, a blue tie, and black pants, all way too big for him. Dean was smiling as he saw that Cas was still in his trenchcoat. Though it was a lot smaller. "Baby in a trenchcoat..." he muttered taking Cas inside as he ushered Sam and Gabriel inside.

Sam and Gabriel followed Dean, Gabriel grabbing Cas' basket on the way in and Sam pulling the door shut. Gabriel set the basket down on a bed and looked around the room, until his eyes landed on a tootsie pop sitting on Sam's nightstand. Before the Winchester's could blink, he had the candy in his mouth and was looking to Sam innocently.

"Uh, you weren't, uh, gonna eat it, were you?" he asked shyly.

Castiel grabbed Dean's shirt and started chewing on one of the buttons, staring up at the hunter curiously through his thick, black eyelashes.

"Hey, uh is Castiel teething?" Dean asked to Gabriel.

"I think tho..."

"Sam, would you go the store and buy some things for Cas? Gabe too?" Dean asked, getting Castiel's teething mouth off of his button. Sam gave nod and got up to get the car keys.

"Can I come too?" Piped Gabriel's childish voice. It suited him well. Sam gave another nod and the two walked outside and over to the Impala.

"Are you okay riding up front?" Sam asked, looking to Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and climbed into the front seat. That's when Sam realised what he was wearing. It was a toga. A baggy one too. It was kind of adorable. Sam shook his thoughts and got into the drivers side, as began the ride to the store.

"Here we are," Sam announced a few minutes later, as he put the car in park and shut off the engine.

As the two climbed out of the car and walked into the store, Sam made a mental list of things they had to buy. God only knew how long Gabriel and Cas would be stuck as children.

"It'th Thammy right?" Gabriel asked, blushing slightly. Sam's about to correct him but shook it off.

"Yeah."

"Could we get more lollipopth?" Gabriel asked, looking up innocently. Batting his eye lashes.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Sam smiled slightly with the change of nicknames.

"Thankth, Thammy," Gabriel said, climbing into the cart.

"Gabriel... When was the last time you saw one of your brothers or sisters besides Castiel?" Sam was curious about the other angels. _How many turned into kids?_

"Uh... I don't know..." A small frown appeared on the archangels face. "Do you think they're okay?" He asked his voice flowing with worry.

"Uh- yeah, I'm sure they're fine. They can take care of themselves," Sam assured him.

Gabriel shifted slightly, trying not to look worried. "Okay..." he mumbled looking down, frowning.

Sam ruffled Gabriel's hair. "Don't worry about them, I'm sure they're okay," he insisted, though he wasn't actually sure.

Gabriel looked up and tried to look brave. He looked back around at the store before spotting something. "Wait here!" He shouted, before running off. He came back moments later with something behind his back, but hidden from Sam's view. "Kneel down!" He cheered, as Sam kneeled. "Clothe your eyeth." He said. Sam did, very confused as to why. Soon he felt something light on his head. "Tada! For you!" Gabriel exclaimed grinning again.

"What is it?" Sam reached up and touched whatever was on his head.

"A flower crown! You can be a printheth!"

Sam lowered his hand and raised an eyebrow at the small angel. "Gabe, you know I'm a boy, right?"

"Boyth can't be printhetheth too?" Gabriel said, frowning as if he did something wrong.

"Um... Not usually," Sam answered. "Boys are usually princes, but..." As he watched the growing disappointment on Gabriel's face, he started to feel bad. "I guess if he wants to be a princess... He could be..?" he offered.

"Will you be a printheth?" Gabriel asked, gold eyes widening.

"Sure..." Sam answered slowly. "Why not?" He stood up and lifted Gabriel back into the cart. "Do you wanna be a princess, too?"

Gabriel grinned his infamous trickster smirks. "Nope! I wanna be the printh!"

Sam blushed. "Um, okay, you can be the prince, then," he said, composing himself. "And what about Dean? Can he be the Court Jester?"

"What about Cathtiel though?" Gabriel asked, eyes brimming with curiosity.

Sam looked thoughtful for moment. "The Jester's apprentice?" he suggested.

"That could work," Gabriel said smiling, "we'll be a happy family, right?"

Sam smiled, sadly for moment, but he covered it. "Yeah, of course."

The two got the rest of their supplies without any more distractions. They walked back to the car in comfortable silence before Gabriel asked a question once in the car.

"Why did Dean athk if I wath a trickthter?"

"I... We knew someone named Gabriel, who liked to play tricks on us," Sam explained. "He liked sweets, too."

"Really?" Gabriel said, smiling. "He soundth pretty cool. What kind of trickth did he play?"

Sam scrunched up his nose. "Mean ones," he said, "We didn't like him very much... At first, anyway... Doesn't matter, I don't think he'll be playing tricks on us anymore." He turned the ignition and looked at the small angel for a moment, looking a little sad.

"I'm thorry," he grumbled, before remaining quiet for the rest of the ride home.

"Cathie! I'm home!" Gabriel shouted running through the motel room.

Dean was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, bouncing Cas and singing quietly. He shot the two a look and broke from song long enough to say, "Shh, I just got him to sleep!"

Sam mouthed, _sorry,_ as he carried the groceries inside and tossed them onto the empty bed.

Gabriel ran to his little brother. "He'th tho peatheful when he'th thleeping." There was a loving grin plastered over Gabriel's face.

"Yeah, not so much when he's crying," Dean glared at both of them. "He started up as soon as you two left."

"Thorry little bro," Gabriel apologized, but was still smiling. "Hey Dean gueth what!?" He whispered shouted.

"What?" he asked.

"Thammy'th a printheth! And I'm the printh! And you're the court jethter and Cathtiel ith your athithtant."

"Excuse me?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. "What is he talking about?"

Sam blushed a little. "Uh, when we were at the store there were these flowers crowns, and um he took one and placed it on my head and claimed me as a princess. Then he wanted to be a prince, and I thought you would make a perfect court jester, and every jester needs an assistant."

Dean glared at Sam dully for a minute, before shaking his head. "Whatever."

"Do you not want to be the court jethter?" Gabriel asked, frowning.

"Right now, I kind of just want to sleep," Dean answered.

"Aw, but thleeping ith boring!" Gabriel whined.

"Shh!" Dean repeated, resting his hand on the back of Castiel's head.

"Go on, Gabriel, get ready for bed," Sam said, grabbing a new set of pajamas from the grocery-littered bed and handing them to the angel. "It is getting pretty late."

"But Thammyyyyyy! I don't wanna thleep." Gabriel complained, frowning at Sam.

"You can't stay up all night," Sam scolded. "Scoot!"

"But... what about the monthterth?" Gabriel asked, fear in his voice.

"Don't worry," Sam's tone softened. "Dean and I are professional monster hunters, they won't bother us."

"Could I, could I thleep with you?" Gabriel asked, shifting from one foot to the next. He looked over to Castiel who didn't seem to be so keen on leaving Dean's embrace.

"Uh, I guess so," Sam said. "Doesn't seem like there are very many options." He looked to Dean. "Can you take Cas for the night?"

"Sure, why not? Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice. He won't let me put him down..." Dean looked at Cas, who was still sleeping soundly against his chest.

"Well don't you two make a cute couple," Sam joked earning a glare from Dean. Sam went to lay down as Gabriel climbed next to him, cuddling against him.

"I could say the same for you, pedo," Dean accused, scooting back across the bed and laying down, jostling Castiel as little as possible.


End file.
